Team Umizoomi On The Run!
Summary When Team Umizoomi are playing outside, The Troublemakers find them and give chase, with intent to capture them. Hearing about this, the Team must evade the troublemakers and stop them once and for all. It's a chase of epic proportions, from swinging vines, to running inside bubbles, to high flying escapades! Who will outwit who? Characters * Milli * Geo * Bot * Big Trouble * Little Trouble * Umicar/Umi Rescue Copter Transcript see Team Umizoomi playing out in a forest, with Milli practicing Ballet, Geo performing tricks, and Bot Bouncing a Beach Ball on his head. * Bot: Oh, Hello! It's me, Bot! Today, I'm playing with my two best friends! * Geo: Hi! * Milli: Hello! *Giggles* * Geo: We're having fun outside! Do you like to have fun outside? We do too! * Geo: I'm Practicing my skating tricks! (Geo Skates around on his skates, does a spin. and skates backwards, similar to the Moonwalk.) * Milli: Awesome work, Geo! I'm going to do my Ballet dances! (Milli: Milli does a pirouette, and does a Brisé) * Geo: Good Job, Milli! * Bot: And I'm Practicing my Ball Bouncing Skills! (Bot Bounces the beach ball on his head, juggles it with his head, and lies on it.) * Milli and Geo (In unison): Wow, That was awesome! * Bot: Thank You, Thank You! * Geo: This is so much fun! Nothing bad will happen, even on a day like this! * Milli: Yeah, nothing will ruin all this fun! The Troublemakers Appear * Then pan away from the Team. and we see a nearby bush, And the Troublemakers pop up from behind. * Big Trouble: Oh, ho-ho! Looks like it's a great day for trouble! * Little Trouble: Yep! Today, We're going to ruin somebody's fun day! And that day we're going to ruin is none other Team Umizoomi's! * Big Trouble: But how are we going to do that? * Little Trouble: We'll capture Team Umizoomi. How simple is that? * Big Trouble: I think it's swell! Let's go for it! * cut back to Team Umizoomi, and they're sitting down and eating sandwiches. * Geo: I love sitting down and eating lunch! * Bot: Yeah! These sandwiches I made are the best sandwiches the world! * Milli: You said it! The Chase Begins! * Troublemakers are heard making footsteps * Geo: I hear someone coming! (Turns to screen) Umifriend, where are the footsteps coming from? * screen pans outward to reveal the Troublemakers approaching Team Umizoomi. * Big Trouble and Little Trouble: Trouble Time! * Geo: Oh no! It's the Troublemakers! * Big Trouble: That's right, Team Umizoomi! And we're here to capture you! * Bot: Capture us?! Oh no! Guys, what are we going to do? * Milli: *Serious* (Screen pans in on her face) Team, There's only one thing we can do... *Fearfully* RUN!!! * Umizoomi cowardly run away, and they all scream at the top of their lungs. * Big Trouble: Hey, They got away! * Little Trouble: Those ltittle- G-Get Back here, you three! * Troublemakers give chase, and we cut to Team Umizoomi running away. * Geo: I cannot believe those two are chasing us! * Milli: Yeah! They want to capture us! This isn't right! * Bot: Just keep running! * Umizoomi speed up, and we cut to the Troublemakers running after them * Little Trouble: Grr... If we don't capture those three... * Big Trouble: No worries, pal. We'll get them! * then cut to Team Umizoomi hiding behind a rock, and they pant heavily due to being tired. * Milli: This isn't working... If we keep running like this, the Troublemakers will capture us. * Geo: You're right. We need to find a way to lose them.. (Turns to the screen) And we'll need your help. Will you help us escape the Troublemakers? You will, great! * Bot: Team Umizoomi... * Team Umizoomi (In unison): It's time for Action! * *The It's Time for Action song plays* * Bot: Okay! (Bot's Robot Computer shows a map of 4 locations connected to 3 paths) According to my Robot Computer, To lose the Troublemakers, we need to go through Vine Pass, Bubble through Bubble Lake, and traverse the Thorny Trees. and that's how we'll get out of the forest! * Geo: Okay! Let's go! Fine Vine * (The Team runs off, and we see them running through a Loop, a tunnel, and hop on some rocks. We then see the Vine Pass.) * Milli: We made it to Vine Pass! But, how do we get across it? (they hear a rumbling sound) Wait, a second, that's a rumbling sound. Umifriend, what makes that rumbling noise? Big Red? Where is it? (The tomato lights up) Over there, yeah! Uh oh. (The tomato drops, UmiCar vrooms "BIG RED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and gets sucked inside the tomato as it drops onto the road, making it get smushed by a truck, setting UmiCar free.) * Geo: Okay, good, UmiCar, you're safe. * Bot: Easy. We'll use the vines. (Bot grabs the vines, and the vine slowly breaks apart.) Woah! (He cowardly jumps back.) * Geo: Wow! Bot, are you Okay? * Bot: Yeah, i'm perfect. Anyway, how ARE we going to get across? * Geo: (Examines the vines) Hmm... I know! If we only grab the vines with the Triangles, we'll safely get across! * Milli: Good thinking, Geo! We'll do it! * Geo: (Jumps on the vine with Triangles) Umifriend, You'll help me, right? Awesome! (Geo sees a vine with Traingles, and another with Squares.) Umifreind, Where is the vine with the triangles? * (A blue aura appears around the triangle vine.) * Geo: There it is! (Geo swings to the triangle vine like a monkey.) Alright! (Geo then sees three vines with Octagons, Triangles, and Rectangles.) Woah, there are three vines! I wonder which one is the right vine. Do you see the Triangle Vine? * (A blue aura appears around the Triangle Vine.) * Geo: Over There! * (Geo Swings over to the Triangle Vine, and we see a circle vine, a square vine, a triangle vine, a hexagon vine, and a diamond vine.) * Geo: Great! We're almost there! But there are five vines now. which one is the correct vine with the triangles? * (A blue aura appears around the Triangle Vine.) * Geo: Yeah! * (Geo Swings over to the Triangle Vine, and he swings across and lands on the other side.) * Geo: Umi-Friend, we made it to the other side! Great job! You're great with shapes! * Milli: (Swings and lands from a vine) Great work, Geo! * Bot: (Swings from a vine, and lands near Geo) Yeah, you're spectacular! * Geo: Aww, thanks guys! * Bot: (Activates his Robot Computer) Okay! so we made it through Vine Pass! Now, the next location is Bubble Lake! * Geo: Okay team, follow me! * (We cut to the Troublemakers) * Big Trouble: In swore the went this way! * Little Trouble: Are you sure?! If you think this is the right way, you are wrong! * (Big Trouble and Little Trouble get tangled in vines.) * Little Trouble: Told you... Bubble Lake * cut back to Team Umizoomi, and they reach Bubble Lake * Geo: We made it to Bubble Lake! * Milli: *Amazed* Wow, look at all the bubbles! * Bot: (Popping Bubbles) *Laughs* I love bubbles! * Geo: Yeah, but the Troublemakers will find us any minute. We better keep going. How are we going to get across this lake of bubbles? (The screen zooms out to reveal Bot floating in a bubble.) * Bot:Woah, wooah! A little bubble trouble here? * Geo: Oh, Bot. (He pops Bot's bubble, and Bot falls on his bottom.) * Milli: Wait a second, Bot might be on to something. Maybe if we each float inside a bubble, we'll get across the lake. * Geo: That's a really cool idea! Do it, Milli! * Milli: Can do! In order to float inside a bubble, I need to measure the size of the bubble I'll ride in. The bubble needs 4 units long. Milli Measure! (Milli extends her ponytails) Okay! Time to find a bubble that is 4 units long! * (A bubble floats over to Milli) * Milli: Umi friend, let's measure the size of this bubble. (She extends her ponytails to measure the bubble) Count with me, Umi friend. Start with 1. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8.9. Is this bubble the right size? Uh-uh, it's too big. (Pokes the bubble away.) * (Another bubbles floats over to Milli) * Milli: Okay, we can measure this bubble. (She extends her ponytails to measure the bubble again) Count this bubble with me. 1,2,3. Is this bubble the right size? Nope, that is not the right length, it is too small and will not fit me in. (Grunts and pushes the bubble away with her Ponytails.) * (Yet another bubble floats over to Milli) * Milli: Hmm, why not this bubble? Let's see if it's 4 units long. (She extends ponytails to measure the bubble once again) Count with me. 1,2,3,4. Is this bubble big enough? Yeah, It's the right size! We did it! Thanks, Umi friend! Now it's bubble time! (Jumps into the bubble, and she's inside it.) Woah, I'm inside the bubble! * Geo: (Floats over to Milli, and smushes his face against his bubble.) Awesome! * Bot: Woah! This is fun! (rotates clockwise inside his bubble.) Woah, Robot in a bubble! (He quickly sits down) *Laughs* Okay, now we need to float our way across this lake! Let's fly! * (The team blows into their bubbles, and they fly forward. They then float across the lake.) * Geo: Woo hoo! * Milli: Wheee! * Bot: Yahoo!!! (bumps into a bubble) Woah! Gotta watch my bubble! * Geo: There are a lot of bubbles here. We should take our time. Follow me! * (The Team then floats, and they find the exit, which is all the way at the top of a cliff.) * Bot: Hey guys, look! i see the exit! * Milli: But it's all the way up there. How will we get up there? (Milli hears a sound that sounds like a balloon inflating.) * (The screen zooms out to reveal Geo blowing into his bubble.) * Geo: Okay... Have to make this nice and big. (Continues blowing into his bubble, which expands slowly.) * Milli and Bot: *In Unison* GEO! * Geo: (Quickly stops blowing, and turns his head) Yeah? * Milli: You just hatched a great idea! * Geo: *Confused* And what's the idea? Oh, yeah! I blew into that bubble! Just like the time I was in Swords and Shapes, and how I saved you guys! * Milli: Right! If we blow into the bubble, it will inflate, and we'll float up! * Geo: (Turns to the screen) Umi Friend, to help us float high, we need you to blow! * Bot:(Turns to the screen) Help us make our bubbles bigger! Just take a deep breath, and then blow, like this: (Takes a deep breath, then blows.) Okay? Here we Go! * (The Team Starts blowing into their bubbles) * Geo: (Turns to the screen) That's it! Keep blowing! * Milli: My bubble's getting bigger! We need to keep blowing! * (The team continues to blow into their bubbles, until a rubber expanding sound is heard.) * Bot: Alright team, that's enough. (Turns to the screen) Great blowing, Umifriend! You were quite the blowing machine! * (The team float upwards, and we get a shot under the bubble encased Team Umizoomi floating.) * (We then cut to the top of the cliff, and the Team float upwards.) * Milli: We made it up! * Geo: Now let's rock and roll! Bubble Trouble! * (Team Umizoomi roll inside their bubbles, through an open field.) * Milli: Wheeeeee! I'm a Milli-Ball! * Geo: I'm Geo the Bubble Roller! * Bot: And I'm Bot the Bubble Robot! * (Team Umizoomi are seen bouncing all over the place, Milli is bouncing against trees, Geo is rolling along the ground, and Bot is being thrown around inside His bubble. Milli and Geo bounce into each other, and Bot bounces on top of Milli and Geo, knocking them both apart.) * Milli: (Presses her face against her bubble) Geo, this is the most fun thing we ever did together! * Geo: (Presses her face against his bubble) You're right, Milli! We should do this more often! * Bot: *Laughs* Whew! this is so much fun! We're having so much fun, we forgot about the Troublemakers. * Little Trouble: *Echoed* Well now you don't! * Geo: Woah, it's the troublemakers! * (We see Little Trouble and Big Trouble, drawing their trouble rays.) * Little Trouble: I see your having a Ball, Team Umizoomi. Well, it's time for that to end. Prepare to have some Trouble! (They fire at Team Umizoomi, poorly.) * Bot: *Screams* Oh no! Guys, quick, join my bubble! * (Milli and Bot Run into Bot's bubble, creating one huge bubble they all become part of.) * Milli: Whew, that was close!.) * Little Trouble: Grrrr! You! We'll have to get you the hard way! * Big Trouble: Right! (Gets out a very pointy branch) * Milli: *Alarmed* Woah! That's one sharp branch! Quickly team, run! * (The Team run in unison inside their bubble.) * Little Trouble: After them! (He along with Big trouble chase after Team Umizoomi.) * (The Scene goes to a chase between Team Umizoomi and The Troublemakers. We see Team Umizoomi run through a tunnel, a huge log, and bounce into trees, causing them to roll out of control, and we get a close up on Team Umizoomi spinning and bouncning around inside the bubble.) * Team Umizoomi: Wooooooooooaaaaaaah! * Bot: Hold on! * Geo: Wheeeeeee! * Milli: I think i'm going to be sick! * Umizoomi then roll away. We cut to the Troublemakers. * Little Trouble: They're quick! But If Team Umizoomi can escape just like that, let's see if they can escape THIS! Oh, Trouble Truck! * (Trouble Trucks drives out of nowhere) * Little Trouble: Trouble Truck, will you help us chase Team Umizoomi? * (Trouble Truck nods his head up and down) * Big Trouble: Good! * (The Troublemakers jump inside Trouble Truck, and they drive off.) * (We cut back to Team Umizoomi, still rolling around in their bubble, this time, they're running.) * Geo: Guys, Hold on tight, I think I can steer this thing! * Milli: Are you sure, Geo?! * Geo: Trust me! (Geo notices the Thorny Trees Bot explained earlier.) * Bot: Thorny Trees! Hurry, Geo! * Geo: Umi Friend, I need you to help me bounce us over those trees! To Help us bounce over the Thorny Trees, we need to count to 10! Count by 1's! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10! * and the rest of the team bounce extremely high over the Thorny Trees, float safely back down, bounce up and down then stop. * Team Umizoomi: (Cheering) * Bot: (Turns to screen) Umi Friend, You saved us! Great Job! * Geo: But now we need find another way to lose the Troublemakers. (Geo blows into the bubble, causing it to float.) * Team Floats away into the sky, and they lie down, relaxed. * Geo: Now this is what I call, a bubble trip. Bubble Trouble Part 2! * Milli: *Sighs* This is beautiful... * Geo:; You said it, sister. Floating inside a bubble has never been so fun. * Bot: And the best part is: The Troublemakers won't catch us up here... * cut to the Troublemakers driving in Trouble Truck. * Big Trouble: We lost Team Umizoomi! * Little Trouble: No we haven't! we'll still catch them. (He then notices Team Umizoomi floating in the sky inside their big bubble.) Woah! What's that?! * Big Trouble: What's what? * Little Trouble: Look up in the sky! * Big Trouble: Where? * Little Trouble: In the sky! * Trouble looks up into the sky. * Big Trouble: Oh, There they are! And they're in a bubble. * Little Trouble: I know that. Anyway, We're2, we're going to catch them! Trouble Truck, Airplane Mode! * (Trouble Truck transforms into an airplane.) * Big Trouble: Are you sure we're going to catch them? * Little Trouble: This thing still has a few surprises left in him, Bro. * cut to Team Umizoomi sitting inside their floating bubble. * Milli: We haven't seen the Troublemakers in quite a while. * Geo: Maybe because they finally gave up. * Bot: Good Point. Looks like we really lost them now. * Big Trouble: *Laughs*, We're still here!? * Milli: Oh No! They're back! * Little Trouble: Oh No is Yes! We've came to take you down once and for all! * Milli: Yikes! We gotta hide! * Bot: (Jumps up in fear) Quick! Accelerate to bubble speed! * (The Team Run in unison, and they speed off away from the Troublemakers.) * Little Trouble: After them! * (The Troublemakers fly after Team Umizoomi in their Trouble-Plane, which results in a chase scene.) * Milli: *Screams* Clouds ahead! * Geo: We're going to have to maneuver through these clouds! Hold on everyone! * Bot: But Geo, the possibility of successfully navigating bouncy clouds is 2,468 to 1! * Geo: Never tell me the odds. * Umizoomi bounce around the clouds like crazy, and they all roll around inside the bubble. * Milli: I hope you know what you're doing... * Geo: Relax. This is all part of the fun. (See sees a huge cloud) Alright, here comes a big cloud. Hold on to your helmets! * (Team Umizoomi run through the cloud, and they faze through the clouds.) * Milli: You really faked the Troublemakers out! Good, going, Geo! * Geo: Thanks, Milli. Did you know that I'm a skilled bubble flyer. Besides, I- * Troublemakers fire their Trouble Rays at Team Umizoomi's bubble * Geo: Woah! Trouble Ray fire! * Umizoomi float and exit inside the large cloud. * Bot: Whew! That was too close! The Final Confrontation * Geo: Yeah! We finally got away! * Big Trouble: Nuh, uh! We found you! * Milli: Oh, no! * Troublemakers fire their Trouble Rays at Team Umizoomi's bubble, causing it to spring a leak, and deflate. Team Umizoomi then pause in space. * Team Umizoomi: (In Unison) Uh, oh. * Umizoomi fall in their popped bubble. * Bot: *Screams* Looks like this is it, guys! * Milli: *Crying* Why did this happen to us?! * Geo: *Scared* Team Umizoomi are finally done for, guys! It was nice knowing you all! * (An orange helicopter quickly zooms by, and we get a close up on that orange helicopter who is none other than Umi Rescue Copter!] * Voice: Umi Rescue Copter! * Get a Close up on Team Umizoomi's surprised faces * Team Umizoomi (In unison): *Surprised* Umi Rescue Copter! * (Umi Rescue Copter catches Team Umizoomi, and their seat belts automatically buckle. and the cockpit closes.) * Bot: Great save, Umi Rescue Copter! * The Troublemakers: *Shocked* Hey-What, What did you just- How did you do that?! * Geo: Umi Rescue Copter always has our back! * Milli: Yeah! * Bot: And we're going to deliver the final blow to you! * Rescue Copter gets out a huge fan * Geo: Good Thinking, Umi Rescue Copter! We can blow the Troublemakers away with this! * Bot: To blow the troublemakers away, we need to count to 100! And to do that, we have to count by 10's! Count by 10's with us! * Team Umizoomi: 10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 100! * Rescue Copter blows away the Troublemakers and Trouble Plane, causing them to be blown away. * The Troublemakers: You haven't seen the last of us, Team Umizoomi! * Bot: Woah, talk about a final blow! * Milli: (Blushes) Oh, Bot. * Rescue Copter and Team Umizoomi fly off into the sky. We transition to Team Umizoomi's headquarters, with Umi Rescue Copter as Umi Car. The Finale * see Team Umizoomi relaxing in chairs with UmiCar in the middle * Milli: Umi Car, You did an awesome job! You helped us stop the Troublemakers! * Bot: You're such a great car! Who's a Good Umicar! (Rubs Umi car's hood.) * Geo: (Turns to the Screen) And thanks you for help too, Umi friend! You really helped us escape the Troublemakers! You did an excellent job today! * Milli: I'd say today was fun! We were running and bouncing all over the place, with Umi Rescue Copter coming to save us in the end. Just awesome. * Geo: *Relieved* You said it, Milli. * Bot: I feel a celebration coming on! * (The Crazy Shake Plays) * The End! Trivia/Goofs * The Scene where Bot tells Geo about successfully navigating the clouds is a reference to the Empire Strikes Back, ''Where C-3PO Tells Han Solo about successfully navigating The Hoth Asteroid Belt. Even the whole chase in the sky was a reference to the Asteroid Belt scene in that movie. * Little Trouble also said: "This thing still has a few surprises left in him, Bro", which also is a reference to ''The Empire Strikes Back. * This is the second time we see Geo blowing into a bubble to enlarge it. The first time is Virtual Umizoomi. He also mentions that he did the same thing to save Bot and Milli. * This is the first time Umicar comes to rescue Team Umizoomi. * This is also the second time we See Umi Rescue Copter, with the first being the episode Umi Rescue Copter. * Team Umizoomi running through the loop is an obvious reference to Sonic the Hedgehog. * It is shown that Milli is skilled at Ballet. * It is revealed that Geo is skilled at floating inside bubbles, besides skating.